<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>衣上云 by yesangrou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735144">衣上云</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesangrou/pseuds/yesangrou'>yesangrou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, X玖少年团 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:49:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesangrou/pseuds/yesangrou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ns产物。<br/>JK梗。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>光凡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>衣上云</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>嘴上说着让喊自己女儿的粉丝多读读书，泥塑自己的时候郭子凡还真没怕过。</p><p>他本来骨架就偏小，从小练习跳舞更是要保持身材，关于腹肌问题就很明显，郭子凡他不健身，但是却有腹肌，不是练出来的，而是他太瘦了，肌肉与皮肤之前根本没有多少肉，可不是把腹肌都显露出来。</p><p>不过这倒是带来了点方便。</p><p>穿女孩子的小裙子时，会少了很多困扰。</p><p>特意买的棕色JK制服服帖地穿在身上，未过膝盖的短裙下是白色及膝丝袜包裹着的细长双腿，大码的小皮鞋在纤细的脚踝处系上一个恰到好处的蝴蝶结。假发被梳成两个麻花辫自然垂在胸前，妆容也刻意画的很细腻，看起来分明就是个爱美的高中女孩子。</p><p>今天难得他们八个人都能腾出时间，小伍提议八个人聚一聚，确实也好久没聚在一起，年下三位小朋友毕竟还在限定团，为避风头几个人聚会都尽力去避开那些狗仔。</p><p>“子凡你这为了躲人牺牲也太大了吧，战战都没这么夸张唉。”嘉哥发出灵魂拷问，“光哥，你俩玩什么情趣呢，安排还挺全哈。”</p><p>“滚滚滚，焉栩嘉你这么关注你自己穿去啊，磊哥肯定愿意看，对不？”夏之光转身就拉着郭子凡，“凡凡别理他，坐吧。”</p><p>话题中心郭子凡本人倒是泰然自若，非常淡定地坐夏之光旁边，还故意放嗲声音：“哎呀，怎么，接受不了多个妹妹？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>彭楚粤：“凡凡你正常点，我害怕。”</p><p>全场大概只有夏之光，面对这样的郭子凡还在傻笑。</p><p>傻笑可不意味着傻。</p><p>夏之光看着郭子凡今天的装扮，他们俩在一起确实没玩过这种情趣，看着郭子凡嘴唇一开一合，思绪飘远了，手倒是没老实，动着动着，手就搭在郭子凡腿上，顺着袜子的顶部往裙子下面没有遮蔽的大腿摸去。</p><p>小美人今天确实乖巧，垂眸而没有任何阻止的意思，甚至还微微侧过身，倒更方便夏之光的动作。</p><p>夏之光更肆无忌惮，摸着大腿还往大腿根部探去，还故意凑到郭子凡耳边压低声音：“妹妹想不想哥哥？”</p><p>郭子凡没吱声，只是瞪了夏之光一眼。他怕自己一说话就露了馅。</p><p>这次聚餐，食而无味，吃完后俩人反而都有了反应。</p><p>其他人还想去别的地方，夏之光拉着郭子凡随便找了个借口就逃了，也来不及管这帮人看戏的目光，现在他只想带着自己“妹妹”好好享受享受。</p><p>好在他本来就在宾馆有定个房间，欲盖弥彰地进了房间，郭子凡先溜进浴室洗个澡，妆容卸下后露出干净清秀的容颜，夏之光洗完后出来，看见郭子凡又换上了那套JK，除了没带假发没化妆，和进屋之前没有区别。</p><p>不，其实是有区别的，夏之光手伸进裙子里后想，郭子凡的裙子下面，没有任何遮蔽。</p><p>他握着郭子凡的阴茎，故意在耳边带点撒娇，又带着不容拒绝的语气：“凡凡，可不可以帮我？”</p><p>然后吻上郭子凡的唇：“用这里。”</p><p>他知道，郭子凡不会拒绝自己。</p><p>郭子凡一般不会帮夏之光口，也不知道今天怎么了，让夏之光起了这个心思。</p><p>小美人跪坐着，手握着夏之光阳物的根部，勉强含着部分，濡湿的舌头扫过的区域腥咸，小幅度的吮吸让夏之光忍不住手指划过郭子凡背部，另一只手拽着衣领处，直接艹着郭子凡的嘴，艹的小美人的小嘴不住地流着涎水，还在努力的张着方便阳物进出。</p><p>太刺激了。看着郭子凡嫣红的唇舌，含着泪的眼睛，夏之光更是升起一种满足感，动作也愈发的快。</p><p>要释放时，夏之光故意抽出来，射在小美人的侧颜，喷射出的液体沾在郭子凡长长的睫毛上，还有因长时间张开一时合不上的嫣红小嘴旁，脸颊上的浊液顺着软嫩的肌肤滑落，滴到棕色衣裙上，晕开深色的水渍。</p><p>小美人还是个不怕的，伸出舌头舔掉嘴边的精液，甚至还用手指抹一把脸颊上液体，放在口中吮吸，眼里分明是调笑和邀请。</p><p>夏之光抱起跪坐在毯子上的郭子凡，左手移到臀部隔着裙子的布料就开始揉搓，右手将上衣撩开，露出瘦削身体上的朱果，低头如品味美食般含吮着。</p><p>“子凡是妹妹吗，那这里会不会出奶呢？”</p><p>“你……”郭子凡哪听过这种话，又羞又燥，“乱说什么呢？”</p><p>夏之光不答话，掀开裙子涂上润滑送进去一个指节：“妹妹这里很紧啊，是不是想哥哥了？”</p><p>“……哈……夏之光！”</p><p>夏之光直接吻上郭子凡的唇，轻易攻破唇齿的城墙，做一个贪婪的掠夺者。手上动作也没停，唇齿分开时，郭子凡眼神迷离，恍惚间甜甜的舔了一下男朋友。</p><p>扩张的够了，夏之光将郭子凡的臀部抬起来，对着温暖的穴口将自己送进去。</p><p>“妹妹是不是特别想哥哥艹？”他恶趣味还没消，在郭子凡耳边轻轻问他。</p><p>郭子凡基本已经失去思考，只想快点爽，半张着嘴：“哥哥快点……”</p><p>谁还能忍就不是男人了。</p><p>夏之光碾着敏感点，对着那就是连续的撞击，硬是让郭子凡哭着喊着好几声“哥哥”。</p><p>郭子凡也不知道自己被艹射多少次，还被艹哭多少次，最后夏之光咬着耳垂对他说：“子凡要真是妹妹，我射进去就该怀孕了吧？”</p><p>随后下身挺进几次，交代在郭子凡体内。</p><p>“你要真能把我艹怀孕，那你绝对本事了。”被抱着去清理的郭子凡趴在浴缸边，带着点无语地看着恋人：“从哪学那么多荤话，不学好啊。”</p><p>“看着凡凡就忍不住说了嘛，哪需要学？” 夏之光凑过去，“对吧，子凡妹妹？”</p><p>“夏之光！还想看见我那身裙子就别再泥塑我了！”</p><p> </p><p>——————</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>